The background of the invention relates to a mechanism to aid in twirling a towel. In some sporting events it is very common for fans to have small hand-held towels with the home team's logo or colors. During the game, the fans hold onto one corner of the towel and rotate their hands, causing the towel to twist and twirl. However, this causes the towel to twist and curl onto itself, not permitting the colors of the sport team to be readily shown or seen. There is thus a need to provide for a mechanism that permits the twirling of the towel with relative ease and in some instances without curling or twisting.